herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruth Araújo Assunção
Ruth Araújo Assunção is the protagonist of the soap opera "Mulheres de Areia" ("Sand Women"), broadcasted by Rede Globo in 1993. It is based on the same character played by Eva Wilma in the first version broadcast by Rede Tupi in 1973. She is Rachel's twin sister and daughter of Isaura and Floriano. Unlike her sister, who is mean and selfish, Ruth is a kind woman who lives to help the people around her. She was portrayed by Glória Pires, who also played the evil twin Rachel. Personality As mentioned above, Ruth is a kind, humble, calm, and kind-hearted woman who lives to help people. She is, therefore, the opposite of her twin sister, Rachel, who is an ambitious, selfish and evil woman who likes to disturb and make a hell of the lives of others. Biography Ruth and Raquel are twin sisters living in the fictional city of Pontal D'Areia with their parents Isaura and Floriano. While Ruth was brought up under Floriano care, becoming a good and righteous woman, inheriting her father's qualities, Rachel was subjected to the evil influence of Isaura, becoming an evil and selfish woman just like her mother. Taking advantage of her physical resemblance to her sister, Raquel plans to win over Ruth's boyfriend, the successful businessman Marcos Assunção, who delights with Ruth when he meets her at Pontal D'Areia. Much to Ruth's sadness, Rachel manages to seduce Marcos and marries him, interested only in the boy's fortune. The marriage, however, does not prevent her from continuing to find herself in hiding with the bad character Wanderley, her boyfriend. At some point in history, Moon's Tonho discovers Rachel's betrayal. With a mental disability, Tonho has a platonic love for Ruth, his protector, and does his best to make her happy. Rachel, in turn, pursues him and makes her life hell. On one occasion, Rachel and Ruth's family and Marcos's family decide to go boating on the sea and a storm hits the boat; Ruth survives but Rachel is reported dead. Everyone comes to believe that Ruth is the one who died and that Rachel is alive, and Ruth decides to impersonate her sister to stand by Marcos. But Rachel, in fact, has not died and plans to return and take revenge on her sister and all those who harmed her. Having struck a blow to separate Ruth and Marcos, Rachel suffers a car accident and dies. Isaura, who had always been with Rachel, decides to tell Ruth about her sister's plan to separate her from Marcos. Isaura reveals that Rachel doped the boy and lay beside her so that Ruth believed that they had slept together. At the time, Ruth caught Rachel in her lover's bed and broke with him, thinking that once again his great love had betrayed her. Upon learning the truth, Ruth goes after Marcos and tells that it was all Rachel's frame to separate them. The two finally can understand each other and, in love, finish the novel together Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:The Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Pacifists Category:Successful